Bondage
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: Kiba, being tired of his friend Naruto still being a virgin, comes up with a new idea! Now exactly why did Naruto let Kiba tie him to a bed?.! and who is the mystery lover!
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on my other fics but this one came out of nowhere and hit me! I swear!

That and I couldn't resist the idea of group participation!

This is the edited version, the unedited version and poll are at my yahoo group site

http/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ ladywolfTerri/

just take away the spaces!

Disclaimer: I don't own, cause if I did then it wouldn't be safe for kids!..XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!"

The blonde was steadfast in his decision.

"Come on, Naruto! Give it a try, I mean do you want to die a virgin?"

"Kiba, I'm only 19, hardly about to die a virgin."

The brunette smirked smugly.

"With the way you have been going, it's more than likely."

"So I don't want to jump every girl I see."

"Dude, even the girls I've set you up with, the guaranteed lays, you have so struck out! Just give this idea some thought!"

"No! It sounds like something you watched in one of your screwed up porns!"

One of the group was watching clouds, for all appearances bored of the whole thing while another paid more attention to his bag of potato chips.

"Just give up, Naruto, it's too troublesome and you know Kiba won't stop until you agree."

Blue eyes turned an incredulous look onto the new speaker.

"I am not going to allow myself to be tied down and blindfolded to let some stranger do whatever they want to me!"

And the argument went on, sometimes gathering odd looks, but mostly staying between the friends involved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto paced his small flat in his boxers, occasionally glancing at his bed as if he expected it to attack him or something.

"Why am I doing this again!"

"Because you realized I'm right and you need to get laid!"

Startled blue eyes turned to the three boys now entering the apartment.

"No, I think I just got tired of fighting about it. So what's in the box, dog breath?"

"Some restraints and such."

Naruto couldn't help but look nervous again.

"So even if I'm not into this person, I can't back out?"

"Dude, you won't even know what they look like, you can imagine it's anyone you want."

He watched his dark haired friend attach the restraints to the four corners of his metal headboard and footboard while another raided his fridge.

"You got anything good to eat?"

His attention was now elsewhere, which was actually a good thing.

"Stay out of my fridge! I can't go shopping for another couple days." The blonde rummaged through a cabinet before producing a bag of chips, handing them over. "Here, you can eat these while here."

"Alright, dude, time to saddle up!"

"Kiba, I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean do you really expect me to trust someone to come into my house and do whatever they want with me?"

"Shika picked 'em."

Blue eyes glanced over at the person who, for all intents and purposes, looked to be asleep on his couch.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about that, he shot down all my choices."

It was hesitant, but Naruto climbed onto his bed, covering his midriff with a sheet before pulling off his boxers and laying down, trying not to twitch as the restraints were tightened around his ankles.

"What are these?"

"Special kind of silk rope, won't leave rope burns." He moved up to the wrists, making certain each was very secure. "Also the more you pull the tighter they get, so no escaping from them."

"What! Untie me!"

"No way, dude, it's almost time for your date."

The world went black as a blindfold was placed over startled blue eyes, the tan body tensing up on the bed.

"Don't worry, Naruto, he won't be late and he won't hurt you."

"HE! Shikamaru, what do you mean he!"

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to tell you?" Naruto's head automatically turned towards where he heard Kiba's voice. "We figured since you couldn't get it up with any of the girls, it was time you tried something else."

"So you set me up to be raped by some guy! What the hell!"

"Tsk, so troublesome. Look, Naruto, I picked him, he won't hurt you and if he does anything you don't like, just tell us tomorrow and he will pay, alright?"

The promise did little to mollify the captive on the bed, but then there wasn't much he could say, being tied down and blindfolded.

----------------------------

Time would have seemed to have stopped for the blonde, if he didn't have the clock ticking away the seconds in his kitchen. He had never noticed how loud it was before, but then, presently he had nothing else to do but listen.

His front door opening caused him to jump on the bed, or as much as he could.

"Hello?"

There wasn't an answer but he could hear someone slide the bolt into place and remove their shoes.

"Hello? Look, I think this was a really bad idea, so how about untying me and we call it good? Hey, are you there? I know I heard you come in."

Great, so either he had some creepy guy in his place or he was hearing things.

The sheet slowly being pulled from his body told him that the first was the obvious truth and this was really starting to creep him out!

"I told you, this was a bad idea, now stop fooling around and untie me!"

He heard the footsteps retreating and breathed a small sigh of relief, until he heard the mystery person messing with his stereo, a hard beat suddenly pounding from the speakers. That would take care of anyone hearing him scream. This was getting worse by the second, and now with the blaring music he couldn't even follow where the guy was!

Of all the dumb ideas that he had let Kiba goad him into, this took the trophy for the worst!

He jumped, trying to shift away when he felt the other climbing onto his bed, a rather pitiful and useless attempt at escape, which was further hindered by the warm, soft skin of another straddling his hips.

Wait.

Warm, soft skin… that meant this guy was already naked! And on him!

Shit!

Kiba was going to die tomorrow, that was all there was to it.

"Umm, hey, I already said this is a no-go…"

Anything else the blonde had to say was cut off by soft lips pressed tightly to his own, a nip granting a tongue access to explore and plunder his mouth.

Naruto was willing to give, this guy kissed damned good! So good in fact that it took little coaxing for his own tongue to join in the dance, eagerly rubbing against the intruder and trying to taste the mystery male as well.

His senses were flooded, the taste was addicting! He had never tasted anything so addicting, not overly sweet but mellow, like an orange with the slightest hint of… a mocha? He guessed that his partner must have been drinking one on the way over.

The musky smell of sandalwood mixed with vanilla was leaving him dizzy, but in a wonderful way.

When his mouth was finally released, it left him gasping for air, and blushing at the stirring he felt in lower regions.

Dog breath would never let him live this down if he was right!

Anymore thoughts that would have been coming were wiped clean as that hot mouth found one of his nipples, sucking and teasing it mercilessly before moving to the next.

"Ah!"

His hips bucked up instinctively, pressing his hardening shaft against the fully hard, burning hot one above him, gaining a moan from the mystery man as well as a grind in return.

That hot, moist mouth was exploring him thoroughly, soft hands drifting over tan flesh to leave gooseflesh.

-------------------------------------------------------------

editted for viewer safety... unedited version on my group page.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…"

He felt stupid after saying that, but it seemed to be the only thing his fogged brain could come up with and the soft sound of a deep chuckle was nice on his ears.

Naruto wanted to see, he wanted to know more about the person who just gave him so much pleasure, more than their smell, their taste, the feel of their hands, but it was obvious that his wish wouldn't be granted when the breathing beside his ear evened out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud banging on his door caused Naruto to sit bolt upright in the bed, cursing loudly at the pain that suddenly shot up his back.

"Dude, you still alive?"

"Dog Breath?"

"Hey! See, you lived through it, now please tell me you're not still a virgin."

Cerulean eyes tried for their best glare.

"I think you guys made pretty sure that wasn't going to happen."

"Yes! My boy has become a man!"

Naruto could only shake his head as he watched his friend do a victory dance while Choji once again raided his snack cabinet. It wasn't until his eyes landed on the body stretched on his couch that a thought hit him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

Said person didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"So who was it?"

"Who was what?"

Great, and the lazy genus wanted to play mind games, just what he needed.

"The guy that was here last night, you picked him, right?"

"Oh, I can't tell you."

"What! I had sex with him, I should at least get a name!"

"No, he doesn't want you to know."

Naruto turned pleading eyes on Kiba.

"Don't look at me, man, he wouldn't tell us either."

The blonde was grateful for the two pain killers and glass of water he found on his night stand.

"Well, where did you find him?"

"I didn't find him, he found me."

Now the brunette had the attention of all three males.

"Dude, you didn't tell me he approached you."

"Tch, how troublesome. Yes, after we all split up he approached me, said something about him being the only one with the right to claim Naruto's virginity. All possessive and crap."

Now Naruto looked absolutely shocked.

"Wait, I have some stalker and you handed me over to him like that! I thought you actually had looked for someone!"

"That would have been too troublesome, it all worked out fine so what's the problem?"

"The problem is you handed me over to some loony to do whatever he wanted!"

Dark eyes rolled before closing again.

"He wanted to take your virginity, it seems he did and you had no complaints, so what does it matter if he doesn't want anyone to know who it was?"

Kiba had to join in.

"So, like this guy is some closet gay who has been stalking Blondie? Freaky!"

Naruto fell back on his bed, burying his face with a sigh. He already knew it would be impossible to get said information out of Shikamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning his first class of the day was interrupted by a delivery person, though his college professor wasn't nearly so happy when she found out the rather large and obviously expensive dozen roses were not for her.

The blonde's jaw dropped when he was pointed out, several of the other students giggling when the massive arrangement was placed on his desk.

Reading the card only served to cause his face to become the reddest of colors.

"Thanks for last night, you were as perfect as I knew you would be."

Okay, yeah, he had definitely been screwed senseless by a stalker.

"Mr. Uzumaki, may I continue class now?"

Somehow his blush did manage to grow before he set the flowers beside his desk.

"Y-yes ma'am."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Blondie, you must have been one hell of a lay! A crystal vase even."

If his roses hadn't been in the way, a pillow had Kiba's name on it. Well, maybe Naruto could hit him in a minute.

"Too troublesome…"

"Oi, Shikamaru! Are you sure you won't tell me who it was?"

One eye opened to regard the blonde.

"Not going to happen, Naruto."

"But what if I want to see him again?"

Kiba busted up laughing while falling into a chair.

"Damn! Get you screwed once and you're addicted!"

"Stuff it, Dog Breath. Well?"

Slender fingers rubbed at temples, as if trying to stave off a headache.

"Fine, you want to see him again, write a letter and I'll pass it on. Feel like I'm back in high school or something, much too troublesome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Naruto thought carefully about his plan.

Was this really so smart, he wanted to know who his stalker was, but was letting him screw him senseless again really the best way to go about it?

Any sane person would have tried to find out who the stalker was some other way, but then, Naruto isn't any sane person.

It was with a blush that he handed Shikamaru a seal envelope before the lazy boy went to his first class of the day, planning to meet back up at lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, did you deliver it?"

The lanky boy sighed before taking his seat, Kiba and Choji staring curiously between the two.

"Yes."

"WELL!"

"So troublesome."

Shikamaru dug a seal envelope out of his pocket, sliding it across the fast food table where Naruto snatched it up, ripping open the envelope to read the letter within.

'My little blonde, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed our time so much and I must confess, I can't wait to explore your body again. Do you have any idea how delightfully you whimper and mewl while I'm inside you? Tonight is fine, same situation as before, tied and blindfolded.'

The three other boys watched as their blonde friend turned an impressive shade of red.

"Kiba, can I borrow your stuff again?"

Said boy choked on his fries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't forget to review and inspire!.. and remember your vote counts on who the mystery guy is!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is!.. The next chapter!.. Thank you all for your patience! One more clue to the identity is at the end… that clue is taken from the top three in votes at the poll. So now the voting is down to the wire… I have about half the next chapter to type up before I close the poll and finish this story up! Thank you to all who have participated!

Disclaimer: no own.. :long, sad sigh:

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, I don't understand you! I mean first you're bitching about being served up to some stalker and now you want it again! It's the roses, isn't it? Just like some damned girl."

"I still have a leg free to kick you with, Dog Breath."

The comment was brushed off before said, last leg was also secured.

"Alright, you're all set, you still sure about going through with this? You realize you're only encouraging him to stalk you?"

"Just worry about your own sex life."

The dog lover smirked before sliding the blindfold over Naruto's eyes.

"I would but you keep borrow stuff for my sex life."

The blonde chuckled.

"Figures you have to tie the girls down to get laid Dog OWW! What the hell!"

If Naruto could look, he would see the very vibrant handprint now gracing his upper thigh, but as it was he could only feel the sting and slight throb.

"So troublesome…"

His brain was frantically trying to think of some way to retaliate, but he wasn't given the time.

"See ya tomorrow, Blondie. Have fun!"

Naruto could hear his friends snickering and joking as they left his flat, the door closing solidly behind them.

Once again he was left with only the ticking of the clock to listen to, not very exciting, but then his stomach was already in knots over what he knew would be coming again.

His stalker would come.

His lover would come.

It felt so strange to even think that and he gave it a chance to roll off his tongue, testing the feel.

"My… lover…"

He chuckled at the absurdity of the situation, he finally had a lover, and he wouldn't even know if he passed him on the street! It all sounded like something from some cheap romance novel! The secret lover, the passionate night, the gift and sweet talk.

Naruto was almost disgusted with him, but when put in that perspective…

He was torn from his musing by the sound of the door opening.

"Hello? Is it you?"

He could hear a chuckle, and the silliness of the question even made him grin.

"Hey, no laughing at me! Doesn't say much if you're stalking me just to laugh."

Those petal soft lips formed into a pout, making his visitor unable to resist claiming them in a chaste kiss, one that Naruto was smiling from by the time it was broken.

He felt the sheet being slowly pulled off, but flinched at the growl that came from his mystery lover.

Had he done something?

Soft lips were suddenly ghosting over the spot that Kiba had hit, followed by gentle kisses. Naruto couldn't stop the soft moan when a wet muscle moved over the abused flesh.

One more kiss was given to it before he felt a finger tap his forehead, regaining his focus to the other male before he felt the hand move down and write a word on his chest. The blonde had to concentrate, trying to take note of the movements, not the feel of those warm hands on his body. He was thankful only one word was spelled, otherwise he would not have been able to keep his concentration.

'Who'

It took a moment to realize the question was about his thigh.

"Oh," He chuckled nervously. "just a friend of mine that I insulted."

'Who' was written once more and Naruto had a feeling that his mystery lover was not going to drop it.

"Kiba." He said a quick prayer for his friend. "But it's okay, I mean I really did deserve it…"

He was answered by only a grunt before the sounds of foot steps moving away rang in his ears.

"Wait! Don't go!"

The first beats of music hit his ears and he blushed brightly, begging like that when he thought the other would just leave him.

But his mystery lover wasn't coming back to the bed either, so what could be keeping him! Couldn't he see that Naruto was already flushed from his earlier attention, the length of flesh between his legs rigid and proud.

It was almost enough to make him scream, though he almost yelped at the feeling of something soft brushing over his skin.

"What?… What are you doing?"

It wasn't until it ran up his throat and over his lips that he realized it was a paint brush. This was something unexpected.

The soft bristles were removed from his skin before the blonde felt it return, this time covering his skin in something warm, not hot enough to burn, but warm enough to make whatever it was liquid.

He felt it swirled around each nipple before the hard nubs were coated over, making him gasp and arch into the heat. Next his lover moved to the center of his chest, writing something slowly downwards, and if Naruto wasn't wrong, the word 'mine' had just been spelled down his abdomen.

The swirl made around his navel sent shivers but he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as the entire length of his cock was painted with painstakingly slow brushes.

"P-please... Ah.."

After he could feel that it was done, the brush left his skin momentarily, reappearing as it moved over his lips before disappearing, for good it seemed.

A hesitant tongue slowly came out, moaning at the taste of chocolate that now covered his lips.

"Am I supposed to be your desert or something?"

A deep chuckle was his answer before that wonderful mouth claimed his own, their tongues entwining while chocolate coated the inside of both mouths.

The hot mouth moved lower, leaving Naruto panting as the soft muscle slowly worked at cleaning his skin.

When his first nipple was captured and sucked harshly he bucked and cried out, the second nipple receiving the same attention caused no less of a reaction.

"Please… Oh!… Please… more…. I need…"

The mystery lover seemed to know exactly what Naruto needed as he worked his way down, making certain to finish all of his chocolate coated treat before moving to a new area.

"AHH!"

Even the music couldn't cover his pleasured scream when that wonderful mouth closed over his tip, sucking hungrily before moving to take all of his length. Gentle teeth and hot tongue worked over the satin flesh greedily, as if afraid their treat would suddenly vanish.

Naruto couldn't even think! So much heat was pooling into his stomach so quickly! He was being sucked on with such force that most would have wondered if his lover were trying to suck out his load without him having to orgasm.

That wasn't the case, or if it was, he didn't succeed since the tan body arched violently off the bed, releasing hard into that wondrous mouth with a scream.

Naruto's head was reeling from the pleasure, his body laying limply on his sheets as he panted to catch his breath.

"That was… was… damn…."

His comment was answered with a deep chuckle before he felt the bed shift as his lover moved off him.

"Wait! What about you?"

He had just received so much pleasure, he couldn't think to leave the other in what was obviously an aroused state.

Naruto jumped when the weight returned to his bed, this time though, the body was straddling his upper chest.

"What?…"

His question was left unfinished, it didn't need to be finished since he felt something hard pressed against his lips.

Was he wanting the favor returned! But Naruto had never done this before! He didn't even know how to start!

A groan of frustration reached his ears before one hand cupped his jaw, a thumb moving to his chin and pulling it down gently before his mouth was suddenly filled.

The blonde tried to swallow in nervousness and jumped when he received a moan.

Alright, so maybe this wouldn't be too hard? No pun intended.

He began to suck and lick, slowly at first, gaining more confidence. Naruto hadn't known what to expect but the chocolate was sweet while something else, he had a good guess, was salty. It wasn't a bad combination, in fact it brought to mind those chocolate dipped pretzels that some people were so fond of.

The blonde had just started to get really into it, experimenting with different ways to lick, letting his tongue exploring and just now starting to vary the suction strength, when the object of his play was suddenly removed.

His chance to gasp for air was short lived, since a pair of lips descended on his, devouring his mouth like a starving man would food. Naruto could feel the hard body rubbing against his, their hips grinding together and bringing him back to full arousal.

edited for ffn

"I… ah ah…I…."

Naruto seemed to give up trying to find a way to describe it and instead fell back into the utterly relaxed state his body was in, letting sleep claim him while his lover placed small kisses to his neck and shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------

His alarm woke the blonde the next morning and he was glad to find the water and pain killers waiting for him on his night stand.

He admitted to not being as sore today, but that still didn't mean he wanted to go to his classes with a limp!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Judging from that grin, I would say Blondie got a good pounding last night!"

Choji snickered with Kiba while Shikamaru, as usual, looked bored.

"So troublesome."

Blue eyes landed on him, their owner instantly going for a pleading look.

"Won't you at least tell me his name? Hell, his initials at least!"

The one spoken to didn't even tear his gaze from the clouds he was presently watching.

"Don't be troublesome, Naruto."

He shrugged, at least he had tried!

The small group of friends went about their business, joking and picking on each other until they had to part ways for classes or labs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Of course Naruto had to be in the same class he had received the roses in when there came a knock from yet another delivery person, interrupting his professor's lecture.

This one carried a basket, a rather huge basket and his shirt pronounced that he worked for one of the best gift delivery companies in town. They specialized in putting together baskets for those who could afford them.

Typically they were given a theme or list of things wanted in the basket and a time for it to be delivered. It didn't matter what you wanted, they would tear through the entire city to find every bit of it, but if you ever had to ask the price, then you weren't one of their customers.

Naruto's tan face was already blushing as he said a silent prayer that he would not be pointed out.

His luck had again abandoned him when the teacher's angry eyes landed on him and said delivery person walked his way.

Now receiving a basket of gifts wouldn't really be bad, right?

Unless of course that basket held a set of satin sheets, several jars of body paint, a rather large assortment of varied flavor and types of lube and a giant 'intimacy feather' that stuck proudly from the top like a beacon.

The blonde had no doubt that everyone could easily see what his gift was comprised of and his blush looked painful as he set the basket on the floor and pulled the card free. Several students had already begun to speculate, some giggled but almost all watched to see his reaction when reading the card.

'My sweet blonde, you were the best dessert I have ever tasted and you seem to only get better each time we make love. I know this is a small offering, but hopefully things we might be able to make use of in the future?

As always,

Your Stalker'

Naruto looked about a breath away from fainting, and was actually thankful when his professor cleared her throat and began the lecture again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, Dog Breath, what happened to your jaw!"

The dark haired dog lover slid into the booth where all four were meeting for dinner.

"Your little stalker, that's what!"

Cerulean eyes blinked in shock.

"My stalker? But why would he hit you?"

Dark eyes scowled.

"Because I "left a mark" on what belongs to him. Possessive bastard!"

Shock wore off a bit, leaving the blonde with his next thought.

"You know who it is! Tell me!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Why not?"

Naruto did his best pout.

"Because I got this for slapping your leg, I was already warned what would happen if I told and trust me, I do not intend to lose those just for spilling a secret."

"Oh."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder who it could be to scare the normally unflappable dog lover, because in truth, it was obvious that he was scared of the mystery person.

But he had always been so gentle with him! It brought back the uneasiness of wondering who this person was and kept the blonde abnormally quiet and thoughtful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed, each night the tan boy's dreams were filled with a faceless stranger sleeping beside him, making love to him, even one night of them going on an actual date.

After that one he woke up and wondered if he was losing his mind.

Kiba was thankfully a quick healer, so he didn't have the constant reminder of how dangerous his mysterious lover could be, or how possessive.

It was Wednesday of the next week that Shikamaru stopped him between classes, muttering about something being troublesome as he handed Naruto a sealed envelope.

The blonde was excited, knowing who it was most likely from and ripped it open as soon as he took his seat in class.

'My beautiful blonde, have you missed me as I have you? Important matters have unfortunately kept me away from you these last few days and yet remain unresolved. I need you my golden treasure, it has been so stressful, all I can think of is the peace I feel when our bodies are joined. Will you allow me that peace? If you will then please understand that my need for you is overwhelming and humor in our next encounter? Would you be willing to have your hands tied to the bed while you are on your beautiful knees? There is no way I could properly express how erotic you appear in my musing like that, I know the reality will be even better. I await your reply.

Your Stalker'

Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up at just the thought of what would be happening, and sought out Shikamaru as soon as class ended.

"Hey Shika, ummm" One dark eyebrow arched at the blushing blonde. "Tell him that I'll be ready tonight."

"So troublesome, just like back in high school, passing messages. I thought we grew out of this."

Blue eyes narrowed.

"Well if you would just tell me who he is then we wouldn't have to do this."

"No such luck, I enjoy living."

The two friends parted ways soon after that, the brunette having an art project due soon and needing to work on it. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how his lazy friend got such good grades.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, you are nuts!"

"Just tie the ropes already, Dog Breath."

"It's your funeral."

Naruto swallowed hard, yes, he was nervous and this position left him feeling so vulnerable, but he had already agreed and his lover had made every other time wonderful for him.

The mask went over his eyes before his friends bid farewell, Kiba wishing him luck.

That ball of nervousness came back, Kiba knew who this person was and he seemed scared for the blonde. So was this such a good idea?

His musings were ended when he heard the door open and was instantly locked before footsteps came closer and the sheet was pulled off.

Naruto couldn't help the pleased smile on his face when he heard the gasp and soft moan.

"See something you like?"

He was answered by a chuckle before a hot tongue made it's way up his entire spine, almost making him buckle.

The other was gone just as suddenly and his stereo came on, the beat blaring through the small flat while the blonde chewed nervously at his lip.

The bed shifted and he willed his body to relax, waiting for his lovers first move.

Edited for ffn

Kiba's words of good luck suddenly came back to the blonde and he realized exactly how much he might need that luck.

Soft lips trailed over his shoulders, a soft tongue licking at the still bleeding wound as if in apology, it seemed they were finally done and the only thing Naruto could think of was how exhausted he felt.

Sleep came quickly, so quickly in fact that it was between the slow licks that he passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired cerulean eyes blinked unfocussed at the alarm clock, realization dawning on him that he missed his first class.

Shifting under the sheets pulled a pained yelp from his throat before he gave up and just remained on his stomach, carefully reaching out for the glass of water and two pain killers.

Sleep sounded so good right now.

The tousled head of blonde hair turned, his brain barely registering the fact that a dark strand of hair was on his pillow.

He didn't have dark hair.

----------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Please don't forget to review and the link to my yahoo group where the poll is can be found in the first chapter or on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

This is it! The poll is closed and here is the last chapter!... nope you enjoyed and huge thanks to all those that voted!

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blondie, hey, you still alive?"

One blue eye cracked open to glare at the boys walking through his door, especially Kiba, with his lovely greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked at the boy still occupying the bed before speaking.

"Have you gotten up at all, Naruto?"

It was with a wince that said person managed to roll over.

"I tried a couple times."

"Tried!" Kiba was by the bed instantly. "What the hell did that asshole do to you!"

If he hadn't been so sore, Naruto might have laughed, seeing his friend this concerned.

"He was just a little rough last night, that's all. Dog Breath, get me some more pain killers? He only left two by the bed and those wore off a couple hours ago."

A grumbling Kiba moved to the kitchen, returning with the requested pain killers and determined to sway his friend from continuing this course of action.

"I take it you're finally done with him now?"

Both pills were swallowed instantly.

"I think so."

"You think! Naruto, you can't even move!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Dog Breath and help me get to the bathroom, I really need a shower."

"I'm not carrying you."

"Just give me a damn shoulder to lean on."

Naruto threw the sheets back, tensing as Kiba gasped.

"Dude, what the hell did he do! Is that blood?"

Shikamaru was off the couch, instantly by the bed, asking the question the other boys were thinking.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

Blue eyes looked exasperated, though a pink tint highlighted the scarred cheeks.

"I'm fine, like I said, he was a bit rough but I stopped bleeding a long time ago."

"I have to agree with Kiba on this, you shouldn't see him again."

"What the hell is up with you two!"

"Naruto." It was obvious that Kiba was trying not to yell. "You can't even walk to your bathroom, he's been getting rougher each time, how long until he does some serious damage and you wouldn't even be able to tell the police who did it!"

"I would if you guys would just tell me who it is."

It was more growled than spoken, but the way that neither boy would look at him told him that they were not going to part with that secret. Kiba changed the subject quickly.

"Let's get you in the shower, the pain killers should be working by then."

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning a limping Naruto made it to his classes, though he was less than happy with the lack of padding on the seats and every time he was forced to sit, Kiba's words came back to him, making more and more sense.

What was he doing, sleeping with this guy who was obviously and admittedly stalking him. Doing it once, before he knew was one thing, but to keep coming back for more! It's no wonder the guy got rough with him, after all, he was tied to a bed and asking to be fucked senseless. So obviously the guy took up that offer.

By lunch time he had decided that he wasn't doing it again, he wasn't going to see how far this guy would take things.

"Seriously!"

"Yes, Dog Breath, I'm done with it. It proved your point, I couldn't get it up with girls cause I should have been with guys."

"So I get my stuff back?"

"Yeah, whenever you want to pick it up."

Shikamaru blinked, his gaze still on the clouds floating by as he talked.

"Going to date guys now?"

"Seems it's that or go for celibacy."

Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going back to celibate!"

The sparkle was back in the blue eyes as Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of that."

Kiba looked thoughtful while Choji worked through his second burger, thankfully swallowing before speaking.

"So we need to find you a boyfriend…"Kiba's face broke into a grin. "What about that Shino guy? He isn't bad looking."

"The one studying to be an etymologist! Eww! No way, you know spiders freak me out, he would flip the first time he saw me crush one."

"True."

Choji nodded his agreement before swallowing and added his two cents worth..

"What about that Lee guy?"

"Fuzzy Eyebrows! No way! Those things could attack."

Aside from a smirk, Shikamaru calmly added a tidbit of information.

"Not him, he's hung up on Sakura. So troublesome."

They all thought again before Kiba came up with another name.

"Neji?"

Blonde hair shook in negative.

"Too uptight."

After that it became a game of naming people and shooting them down.

"Iruka?"

"He's like an older brother! That's like incest!"

"Kakashi?"

"Too perverted."

"How can anyone be too perverted!" Kiba yelled loud enough to have several people look at them.

"Take his class, Dog Breath, you'll find out." Naruto shuddered from the memory.

"Sasuke?"

"Guy's a block of ice, I would get frostbite in places I don't want to think about!"

Shikamaru barely contained a snicker at Naruto's comment, Choji, oblivious to the joke, kept on with the naming game.

"Gaara?"

"He has no eyebrows, the guy is just creepy."

"He is sexy though."

"Yeah if you're into the homicidal look."

"Orochimaru?"

"EWW! Just… eww!"

Even Kiba made gagging sounds and faces, causing Shikamaru to look quite satisfied with his suggestion.

After that the conversation degraded into jokes before they had to split up, some being done for the day while Naruto and Shikamaru had one more class left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at his bed that night, unable to hold back a shiver when he thought of the things that had been done on it. Each night had been unique, but enjoyable in their own way, he knew a part of him was already regretting his decision, but he had to stand firm.

Kiba had been right, he didn't know what this guy would do next, and he didn't want to pay for that with his life.

His choice was firm, though that didn't stop his subconscious from bombarding his dreams with images and actions of his mystery lover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning it was a very unhappy blonde that stripped his bed, grumbling as he put on clean sheets and threw the other ones in the laundry basket. The pain had subsided for the most part by now, in fact he could either limp slightly without pain killers, or take the pain killers and walk perfectly fine.

He took the pain killers.

He almost dreaded going into class, it was the same class that all the other gifts had arrived during and the teacher was beginning to look at him suspiciously.

The blonde was not granted a respite on this day either, as class was interrupted by yet another delivery person.

Naruto's normally tan face was a bright red when the teacher set her scowl on him, and he briefly wondered if running was an option before the massive display of roses reached his desk, a card and package attached to the vase.

Refusing the gift was a thought, but then it wasn't the delivery guy's fault for bringing it when and where he was told to.

Pulling the golden ribbon freed the gift and card, tan fingers grabbing them quickly.

Curiosity getting the better of the blonde, he opened the box first, his jaw dropping at the sight of the beautiful necklace laying there.

A large, long stone hung from the middle, he guessed it was some kind of crystal, but wasn't certain, on either side of it round stones flanked it. Just by looking, this necklace had to be worth quite a lot.

The letter seemed to yell to be read, glaring defiantly at him from the desk until he couldn't take it anymore and ripped the envelope open rather viciously.

'My beautiful blonde,

May I still call you that? Mine? I truly hope so. I realize I was out of line last time we were together, I wish I could explain everything to you, but I don't want to weigh down your perfect shoulders with my problems. I found the solace I sought when our bodies joined, but did not realize the price it cost you. I can never apologize enough. Funny, I have never apologized for anything in my life, yet it falls so easily when I think I might have wronged you.

The necklace is a family heirloom, it has been in my family for over five generations, the only rule being that it has to stay in the family. I hope I am not breaking that rule now? If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then please put the necklace on, I truly hope to see it on you, your beautiful tan neck would set it off perfectly. I await your decision.

Your devoted Stalker'

Naruto blinked, rereading the letter several times before the teacher clearing her throat garnered his full attention.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I believe the students behind you would like to be able to see the notes on the board."

He blushed beautifully, tucking the box with the necklace into his pocket and setting the flowers aside.

Naruto turned the page of his notebook, intent on writing his stalker a letter when another note was slid on his desk.

Glancing around he noticed the Uchiha sitting caddy corner behind him, smirking, before blue eyes turned back to read the paper.

'Hell of a gift, can you wrap your legs behind your head or something?.!'

It was a scowling blonde that looked back at the arrogant boy, flipping him off while mouthing the word "bastard".

His attention was back to penning yet another letter to the mystery man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru! Wait up!"

The bored looking boy quirked an eyebrow at his friend, especially when he noticed the roses and the sealed envelope being held out to him.

"So troublesome, you realize this will only encourage him?"

"Just deliver it, alright? I promise it will be the last one."

"Fine, fine." He took the letter, walking off while muttering about having troublesome friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this! You're joking, right?.!"

"Look, Dog Breath, just tie the ropes, alright."

Kiba was fuming, pacing even as he ranted.

"You said you were through with this!"

"I am."

"Then why the fuck am I tying you up again!"

"This time is different."

"How so?.! You tied to a bed and blindfolded, sounds like every other time to me!"

Blue eyes rolled, why was this so difficult to explain?

"Because you're not really tying me down. Yes you will tie me to the bed, but not so that I couldn't get my hands free if I choose to."

"So it's a mock tie down?"

Naruto looked to the boy who just spoke around a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah, kind of. He knows that I have to find out who he is tonight or no more deals, but, he wanted to start like this. I think he wants an actual relationship."

The last was almost mumbled but even Shikamaru sat up.

"Are you serious?"

"He hinted at it in his letter."

Kiba wasn't happy, and voiced it with many grumbles and curses while he set up the ropes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself not nearly as nervous tonight, he knew it was because he had the option of freeing himself for once.

Hearing the door open made his stomach jump in the usual way as his heart sped up.

"Hello?"

He had set the necklace on the bedside table, determined that if he didn't find out the identity then his mystery lover could take it with him, and if he did, well, he might be wearing it by sunrise.

Again he was met with silence before a pair of soft lips brushed against his own.

"Hey, you came." A soft chuckle answered him, making the blonde realize how his words could be twisted and coloring his face. "Well, I guess not yet."

The stereo turned on, he knew the other guy was as nervous as he was, this time he wouldn't have anonymity by the end of the night.

Soon those soft lips were on his again, the lithe, hard body sliding between his legs with the ease of long time lovers.

Naruto wanted to say something, ask him questions but the soft lips and hot tongue that moved to his ear thoroughly turned his brain to a pleased mush.

"Ahhh…"

He could swear his lover was purring as those strong hands moved over his body, touching every sensitive spot he had before thumbs made slow circles around his nipples, causing him to arch into the touch with a moan.

This reminded him of their first night, those hands exploring slowly, making his body shiver and beg for more of the touch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edited for ffn.. I really hate having to edit..

the unedited version, as usual, can be found on my yahoo group, the link is on my profile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

safe for now

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I… thought you wanted… to know…"

Naruto gasped, writhing on the bed, he did want to know but his brain wasn't telling him how to go about it.

Suddenly, the ropes on his wrists released, freeing his hands to grasp at the strong shoulders above his own and allowing him to lean up, this time initiating a long, deep kiss.

A need for air forced the lovers apart again and Naruto could feel his stomach clinching as one hand moved to the mask, intent on removing it and the mystery surrounding the other guy. There would be no going back, and that thought in itself was enough to make him hesitate, but Naruto Uzumaki would not be scared away, especially when the rewards could very well be worth it.

The black mask slowly fell beside the bed, and it was with hesitation that blue eyes began to blink open, trying to adjust to the light and focus after being so tightly closed.

His mystery lover stole his lips again in a kiss that could only be described as desperate, was he that afraid that this would be their last time?

When it broke this time, tan arms had wrapped around the other, holding him close as Naruto sucked at the soft bottom lip, finally releasing it and opening his eyes.

The only word that Naruto could use was black.

He wondered at first if he had really opened his eyes, but they began to focus, bringing the face above him into reality.

Black hair framed a pale face, some of the strands sticking to the sweat that beaded on the other as he kept up the torturous pace. The eyes that watched him were framed by long, thick black lashes, standing out against the pale porcelain skin, though the eyes themselves made Naruto wonder if he was stealing his soul.

It was like looking into twin pools of black ink, the light hitting them suddenly making the blonde think of obsidian. Everything about him, the man above was opposite, like sun and moon, and it was taking everything he had to wrap his brain around the reality even as the other continued to push into him at a steady pace.

"Naru-to?"

"S-Sasuke!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Looky! Back to editing now...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke…"

"Hmmm?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"According to my drivers license."

"Sasuke…"

Dark eyes rolled at hearing his name again.

"I know my name sounds great but is there a reason you keep saying it?"

Blue eyes blinked at the ceiling while tan arms were still draped across the pale back.

"You're my… stalker. You!"

"I know."

"But you could snap your fingers and have any girl."

This was met with a snort.

"And you think I want a girl because? I would think our relationship thus far would clearly show my orientation."

"Get off, you're heavy."

"Answer me one question first." Curious blue eyes told him to go on. "So, can you put your ankles behind your head?"

A smirk crossed the pale face as hands shoved him away by the shoulders, the blonde cursing as he was pulled to the pale chest.

"Asshole."

"But you still want to be with me."

Naruto eyed him warily.

"What makes you think that?"

A smirk played over the perfect lips.

"If you didn't, you would have freaked at seeing me or at the very least would have already kicked me out."

He couldn't argue, that was true.

"How long have you been stalking me?"

Sasuke sighed, rolling onto his back and pulling Naruto to rest on his chest.

"Since the second day of college."

Blue eyes widened in shock.

"You've liked me for over a year and never said anything!"

"I wasn't certain how you would take it."

"Still. Damn."

"I have you now, though."

He couldn't help but smile softly before leaning up, placing a chaste kiss across the other's lips.

"So, you really were saying you wanted a relationship."

The worried obsidian eyes turned towards the ceiling before he spoke.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

The Uchiha let out a breath, trying not to snap even though this was stressing him horribly.

"Are you going to wear it?"

He nodded towards the necklace, realization lighting Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, that depends."

The playful smile only made him want to jump the other again.

"On?"

"Are you going to put it on me?"

Sasuke gave his own smile as he pulled the tan body on top of his own, capturing the lips he adored in a passionate kiss as both their bodies reawakened with desire.

"I will, later."

"Yeah… later.. We have time…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

YES! dances around happily This is the first multi-chapter story that I have completed! YEAH! It's done!

Thank you to everyone who voted!.. It was a lot of fun!.. At least I think so… so now I just have to think of more ways to get people involved!..…

Thank you for sticking with me through this! Even when my motherboard died, Gama and I thank you for your patience:holds up little frog that just blinks before hopping away:.. Hehe.. Honest.. That was his way of saying thanks! sweat drops


End file.
